


Surprises

by ShowJumper484



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowJumper484/pseuds/ShowJumper484
Summary: If Oliver and Felicity were together and instead of going to the island, he got drafted into a war and was gone for 5 years.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mama! Mama wake up!"

Felicity rolled over to face her 4 year old daughter who had clambered into her bed.

"What's the matter, Mia?"

"I'm hungry, Mama!" Mia whined.

Felicity, unable to deny her daughter anything, rolled out of bed and scooped her up, walking to the kitchen.  
She set Mia down in her chair and set a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal in front of her.

"Mama, why don't I have a Daddy?"

Felicity stopped what she was doing, turning to her daughter. "Why do you ask, Peanut?"

"Well cause Jake says he has a daddy and my daddy must not want me if he's not around." She says like it's the simplest thing, referring to one of the boys in her preschool class.

Felicity saw red. " Of course you have a daddy. He just had to leave before I even knew about you and so he doesn't know. But I guarantee as soon as he meets you, he will love you just as much as I do. And I will talk to Jake's mommy and see if we can get him to not say things like that. Ok?"

"Ok Mama."

"Love you, Peanut."

"I love you too, Mama."

Later, after a talk with Jake's mother, and a trip to work, Felicity was sitting in her office when she got a text.

_I love you_

She immediately replied. _Are you coming home?????_

Another almost immediate reply. _I land tomorrow at 3 at the airport._

_I'll be there_

 

Felicity flew through the rest of the day and the next day she was standing in the airport with Diggle and Mia when she saw him, Diggle scooped up Mia and Felicity launched herself at Oliver.

He caught her and her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as his arms wound around her waist and back, holding her to him, as she cried against him.

As she lowered herself back to the ground, he kissed her with 5 hears worth of regret and love. She pulled back as Mia managed to get away from Diggle and came barreling into her legs.

"Hey, Peanut, I thought you were supposed to stay with Uncle Dig." She gently scolded, kneeling down.

"Sorry, Mama"

She heard Oliver's sharp intake of breath, realizing she was a mother, and her daughter had the same color eyes he did and the same fire her mother did.

Felicity looked up at him over her shoulder. "Oliver, meet your daughter, Mia Dearden Queen." She gently pulled his hand so he crouched down with her and Mia looked him square in the face.

"A-Are you my daddy?" Mia asked excited and nervous.

Oliver looked over at Felicity who just nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

Mia didn't say a word, just threw her arms around Oliver's neck as he hugged her back. He picked her up and carried her out of the airport, not wanting to ever let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a backstory to some of Oliver and Felicity's relationship and how he got drafted and Mia came about

Oliver walked into Verdant, looking for Felicity. He saw her by the bar and made his way through the mass of people to get to her. He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Hi you."

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just a second."

They had only been together for a couple weeks, ever since Slade took her and Oliver had to save her. 

She stood up, paying her tab and following him into the cold night air. She shivered, wishing she had grabbed her jacket. 

Oliver saw her shiver and slid his off, sliding it on her shoulders. 

She grasped the zippers and pulled it around her tighter, relishing in the warmth and his smell. 

When they got back to his loft, she slid her heels off and curled up under a blanket on his couch, still wearing his jacket. 

Oliver sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, her head tucking into his chest under his chin. About ten minutes later, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. 

He carried her to the bedroom and she woke up long enough to steal one of his oversized hoodies and climbed into bed, Oliver sliding in on the other side. 

Felicity curled into his side with her head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling her back to sleep. He followed her soon after, his arms wrapped around her. 

Eight months later, he married her. 

They bought a house in the suburbs not far from where the Queen Mansion once stood. 

Once they moved in, they went at it like rabbits, claiming each other on almost every surface. 

He got drafted two weeks later. 

The front doorbell rang and Felicity answered the door, only to find two military soldiers standing outside the door. 

 

"Mrs. Queen? We are looking for a Mr. Oliver Queen." The first man questioned.

"That's me. What is this about?" Oliver came up behind her. 

"I'm afraid you've been drafted into the war in the Middle East." The second said coldly

Oliver froze. "Um, I dont know what to say." 

"You should pack as soon as possible and come with us." The first cut in. 

"How long will I be gone?" 

The second man looked bored. "You will be gone as long as your country needs you to be. We will be back tomorrow morning to collect you. Goodbye for now."

Both men turned and left. 

Felicity shut the door and turned, burrowing her small body into Oliver's. His arms came around her and held her tightly in his arms. She sobbed against his chest as silent tears fell down his own face. He carried her to bed and showed her just how much he loved her. 

Little did either one know that that night created a life that would become so precious to them.

The next day, the military men came for Oliver and he was gone for the next 5 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! I'm open to suggestions for future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you melicitysmoak for the amazing idea!!!
> 
> Maybe for the next chapter, Oliver struggles with nightmares and Felicity tries to comfort him one night by telling him about when and how she found out she was pregnant and why she named their baby so.

Oliver's hands fisted in the sheets, his jaw clenching and the cords in his neck becoming more pronounced. His feet dug into the bed as his back arched as he fought the demons and darkness in his mind. 

Felicity woke and rolled over, running her hands up his bare chest, along his jawline and running her hands through his hair. She did this repeatedly and the tension eased from his body slowly until he completely relaxed into the bed. He slowly opened his eyes as she reached his jaw, and her hand stilled. 

"H-How did you do that?" He looked over at her, confused how she managed to bring him out of the darkness of his mind. 

"Do what?" 

"You pulled me out of a nightmare. Nobody has ever done that." He said in awe.

"Maybe it's because you know you're safe and I'm the only one other than Mia you trust." 

"I feel safe with you. I don't have to hide. Can you tell me about Mia? I need to process this." 

Felicity laid her head on his chest, and laced the fingers of her hand with his. "Yeah. But when you do process, I want you to talk to me. We are a team. You don't need to bear all of this alone."

He reached his head down to brush a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise."

"I didn't know I was pregnant with her until three weeks after you left and I was always tired and puking. Those first three months were hell. I was barely eating because almost everything I ate, I puked back up. It was hard. I'm not gonna lie. Not having you there with me wasn't easy but I know you needed to be where you were." 

"No. I should have been here with you. I missed my baby girl coming into the world." 

" I know. But maybe in the future, we can d it again and you can be there for every single step. But let me finish. She was born on Christmas Day, all pink and wrinkled and just perfect. Her first word was Dada while staring at your picture. Her first solid food was pureed sweet potatoes. She is so much like you. She is stubborn, tries to do everything herself and she loves completely. Your daughter is amazing." 

Oliver had tears falling down his face as he held her impossibly closer to his chest. 

"I named her Mia because it means 'loved one' and I knew she would always be loved no matter what. I gave her your mother's maiden name because she was a strong woman and no matter how wrong her choices were, she stood strong beside them and I wanted to give her a piece of that strength and conviction from her father's side." 

Oliver pulled her up and crashed his mouth against hers, their kiss slowing and becoming sweeter, until the ugh broke apart and eventually faded into sleep in each others arms. 

It took several months, but Oliver began to tell her about his nightmare. 

"I was in the middle of the jungle being tortured and you appeared and I- I had to watch them do the same to you and there was nothing I could do. It was the worst thing I've ever had to go through. I also relived moments of pure horror from my deployment." He finally admitted one night. 

Felicity took his head in her hands. "I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to us." 

"I know, I just can't think of ever living without you or Mia." 

Felicity sighed. He clearly didnt get her well placed "us". 

"What? What was that sigh for?" 

"The fact that when I said 'us', I meant Mia, myself, and your second child." 

Oliver froze and a huge grin threatened to split his face in half. He pulled her into his lap, one hand on her abdomen, already protective of this new life they created. He swore right then and there, he wouldn't miss this one for anything. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to suggestions so keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is SUPER short but I promise, it kinda sets up for the next chapter that I have planned but i felt like this needed to happen first.

Oliver had been with Felicity through every step of the last 9 months as his second daughter grew in Felicity. He was away on business when he got the call. 

Felicity rolled onto her back, waking up slowly. She then realized she had to pee and as she sat up, a wave of blinding pain rolled through her body as a gush of liquid met the floor and side of the bed. She fumbled for her phone, finally getting it and dialing Oliver's phone first. She rang it four times and nothing. 

Knowing Digg was with him, she called him and he picked up on the first ring. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I will be if Oliver answers the fracking phone!" She grit her teeth through another contraction.

"Why? His phone is dead. Are you ok?" He asked, concerned. 

"No. I am not ok! His daughter has the worst timing! Is he next to you?"

Digg sighed. "No. He went back to the hotel." 

"Well get him home as soon as possible!" 

"I just got to the door."she heard him open a door. "Oliver! Go home now!" She heard static noise and them Digg telling Oliver what was going on.

"He is on his way." 

"Thank you." 

"Whatever you need. Now go have your baby." 

He hung up and Felicity managed to make it to the bathroom and back, then calling the doctor. 

Four hours later, Oliver came bursting through the bedroom door, and saw his wife, mid contraction, trying to fight through it. He went to her side and held her through the next hours. 

Nine hours later, thirteen hours in total, Oliver held his new baby girl, Olivia Smoak Queen as her mother slept next to him .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the future and Mia brings her first boyfriend home.

Mia came in the door and dropped her keys in the bowl by the door. "Hi, Daddy" she greeted Oliver, hugging him like she used to when she was little. 

"Hi baby girl." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. He noticed she looked uncomfortable and sat her down on the couch. "Hey. What's wrong? You look like your best friend just died." 

Mia shook her head. "No, but Daddy, there is something I need to talk to you and Mom about but I want to talk to just you about it first." 

"You can talk to me about anything." Oliver said wit in a small grin but on the inside, he was elated his baby girl came to him first about something.

"Well, um I kind of have a boyfriend and I want you and mom to meet him."

Oliver took a minute to breathe. "Ok. When are you thinking?" 

She looked up at him sheepishly "Um, tonight? At 7:30?" 

Oliver took another breath. "Well, I would say tell him yes. Does he know whose daughter you are?" 

"He knows who Mom is, but not who my dad is. Please don't scare him off, Daddy." 

Felicity walked in with Olivia and saw the look of emotions warring on her husband's face and saw Mia's back and then her face as she turned around. 

"Liv, why don't you go play in your room?" 

"Ok Mom" Liv skipped off to her room. 

Felicity walked over to her husband and oldest daughter. "So, what's happening here?" 

Oliver was the first to speak. "My baby girl is growing up." 

Felicity looked confused. 

"I have a boyfriend and I wanted you guys to meet him tonight."

Felicity nodded. Ok, we can work with this. What time?" 

"7:30."

"Well your dad should get started on dinner then. I can help him, I need to talk to him anyway." 

"Thanks Mom. Love you Daddy." She hugged each one of them and Oliver held her a little longer. 

Felicity gently tugged Oliver away and into the kitchen where she turned around and jumped up, sitting on the counter. "You gonna tell me what's going on in that Daddy brain of yours?" 

Oliver stood between her legs and sighed. "She.... she's my baby girl and yes, she is growing up, but she is only seventeen! She is too young for this!" 

"Or is it because you see her as your baby that could fit in the palm of your hands still?"

"I guess it's just they're both my baby girls and this is them growing up! I mean, Liv got in her first fight yesterday!" He leaned his head against her shoulder and her arms came up around him, one hand carding her fingers through his short hair. The other hand rested on his ribs. 

" She is so much like you, it's not even funny." 

"I know and Mia is so much like you. I guess I feel like if she starts dating, then I have to share her with some other guy." 

Felicity chuckled. "Come on you big teddy bear, make your daughter and her boyfriend dinner." 

"Yes dear." He stepped back and made Mia's favorite chili. 

When Ryan, her boyfriend knocked on the door, and Felicity opened it , he smiled. When he walked in and saw Oliver standing in the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest, Ryan went pale. 

By the end of the night, Oliver had secretly approved and Felicity was the only one who could see it on his face that he approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? All are welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one deals a little more with Oliver and his emotions about Mia dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these chapters are shorter but I have found it is easier to do more if they are shorter.

Oliver lay awake that night, with Felicity sleeping soundly, her back to his chest and his arm a comforting weight around her waist. 

Felicity woke at about 3 am, and rolled over to find Oliver awake and staring off into space. "Hey." She put her hand up to cup his jaw and snapped him back to the present. "Talk to me. What is going on?" 

"I just... I'm worried about her. I know what some guys can be like. I want to protect her but I'm hoping and praying that he can give her what we have. That's all I've ever wanted. I want her to have someone who loves her and will protect her heart because we both know she can handle herself. She's my baby. And then I'm happy that she is trying to find someone like that. I want her to find that. I just don't want her to have to watch her get her heart broken." 

"She won the jackpot, you know. For dads. She got the one with the biggest heart and the most to give, and the biggest drive to protect whoever he loves. So did Liv, for that matter. You know, I was waiting until she got her first boyfriend. I knew it was going to be hard on you. I think even if he breaks her heart, that's a lesson we all have to learn. It's part of life. It's not something anyone can avoid. Maybe she got that rare, true love first time around. Maybe she didn't. We just don't know. I love that you want to protect her from anything that might want to cause her any form of harm, but sometimes, we have to face some stuff on our own. The best we can do is support her and give her a support network for her to lean on if she needs it. Now, it's 3am, Oliver. Get some sleep. I'll call us in sick tomorrow." She rolled back over and Oliver pulled her close again. 

Oliver lay awake for another half hour, processing what he was just told, before finally falling asleep. 

He slept soundly until noon the next day. When he woke up, Felicity was gone and he started to panic. Throwing the covers back, he ran out into the living room to find Felicity had fallen asleep in the big leather armchair. He scooped her up and gently deposited her on the bed, pulling the covers up and over her. He went to the kitchen and made some breakfast, putting hers in the fridge, then ate and went back to his sleeping wife, sliding into bed next to her and falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or suggestions are appreciated. I will most likely write any suggestion.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this isn't actually a chapter but I am really struggling with which way to take this. So I'm going to put it to a vote for you guys to decide. 

1\. I could go to Liv's first boyfriend

2\. I could go to Mia's wedding day 

3\. I could do both where Oliver finds out about Liv's boyfriend on Mia's wedding day. 

Please help me decide! Thank you so much!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was bored today and so far the general consensus is 3 (Oliver learns about Liv's boyfriend on Mia's wedding day). I think I am going to start writing off of suggestions and let it go how it goes. Any and all ideas are welcome. I may even combine some for a better chapter.

Felicity found Oliver hiding out behind the church, crying. "I have only ever seen you cry a handful of times and they were seriously emotional times. What is going on?" She approached hi mn cautiously and he pulled her into his chest tightly as soon as she was within reach. "My baby girl. I.... I have to give one of my baby girls away in ten minutes."

"What did I tell you after that first night you met Ryan?" She asked softly.

"That this relationship thing is a part of life."

"Yes. And that both of your baby girls hit the jackpot for a father. You were the one who helped them learn to ride their bikes, braid their hair, shoot a bow and arrow. You held them both when you were home alone and they got their first period. You made them their favorite dinner after a bad day. You still do actually. This is another step in Mia's life. She wants her Daddy to walk with her not for her. She WANTS you to walk her down that aisle. She WANTS her daddy daughter dance. She WANTS you to be happy for her." She said into his shoulder, lifting her head to look at him.

"We all got the jackpot with you too. I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Now get in there and walk your daughter down the aisle."

" I'm going." He walked in and walked Mia down the aisle. Later at the reception, Felicity and Oliver were dancing, her head on his shoulder and their hands against his chest, just swaying back and forth, when he saw something that made him freeze. Felicity pulled her head back and looked up at him, then followed his line of sight to see Liv dancing just as they had been a few minutes ago before reaching up to steal a kiss from the young man she was dancing with.

Felicity pushed Oliver out of the room, going straight into damage control.

"Ok, you have done this once before. Remember what I told you when you found out they were engaged?"

"No." Oliver admits sheepishly. "I think I was in too much shock."

"They will always be your baby girls. Always. And that still is true. But they need to get out and share in the world. They need to get out and meet people. Fall in love. Find The One. They are spreading their wings and, Oliver, baby, they are flying. I guarantee you will still be the FIRST one they call if they need it. So let's go not kill your other daughter's new friend. Please."

"Ok. I can do this."

Liv saw them approach and launched herself into Oliver's waiting arms.

"Hi daddy." Oliver squeezed her tight.

"Hi baby girl."

Her boyfriend paled, clearly not realizing his girlfriend's father was the former Arrow. He clearly had not put two and two together that they shared the same last name.

"Umm Daddy, this is Jake. Jake, this is my Dad and Mom."

 

By the end of the night, Oliver was ok with one daughter married and the other dating, as long as he didn't lose them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will take suggestions for any future chapters. I own nothing, and claim all mistakes


End file.
